No Good Deed
by K.H.Kurosaki
Summary: Inspired by said song and a friend. After everything, after Lucifer and the almost end of the world, Sam comes to a conclusion.


First story in a long while. Inspired not only by the song, but by a post on an rp site by a friend of mine. Thanks for the inspiration Cky!

Disclaimer! I do not own this wonderful song or show. I just borrow them for my amusement.

Warning! It's not the happiest.

oOoOoOo

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Sam read the chant with all his heart. He had to save Dean, taken in his stead. Dean, the only one who stayed true to his humanity. True to what they fought for. Who didn't loose himself to revenge. Dean had to be okay, Sam had given too much for Dean not to walk away from this. He had done everything he could, but Lucifer had risen, and when he was sealed dean had been taken with him. Lucifer had tried to take Sam, but Dean got in the way. How many times would Dean sacrifice himself for his worthless little brother. If Sam could even call himself that anymore.

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_let his blood leave no stain_

_though they beat him_

_let him feel no pain_

_let his bones never break_

_and however they try_

_to destroy him_

_let him never die_

_let him never die_

Sam let his emotions fuel his half plead, half order. Words spilling out of his mouth. Repeating and repeating the same phrase over and over again.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka_

The words he spoke where all he knew. The book before him the only sacred thing to him. Everything else forgotten in the wind that tried to rip not only the book apart, but him as well. The wind spun around him, but still Dean did not appear.

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading _

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Dean, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_one more disaster I can add to my generous supply_

Sam groaned in frustration. 'Is this even doing a thing to save him?!' Sam thought bitterly. Mind going to Dean. What was he going through? Was Lucifer torturing him? Or had he just destroyed Dean's soul completely? Was this just another failure Sam can add to his ever growing list? Another guilt to weigh him down?

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

They had tried, **Sam had tried**, to do the best they could. Still, Sam's good intentions had almost led him straight to heal, would have if Dean hadn't saved him. All the good they did, and nothing ever came of it. Nothing but pain, blood, and loss. They had lost so much. Sam had lost everything **again**.

_Bobby..._

_Castiel..._

_Dean..._

_Dean!!_

Sam called out their names, not knowing what to do. Not knowing where to go. Sam's chanting had done nothing more than stir up some freaking wind. Bobby was still in the hospital, recovering. Castiel hadn't been heard from since Lucifer's defeat days ago. And Dean, Dean was in hell, **again**, because Sam was too stupid to realize his mistakes.

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

Had Sam really been trying to do what's best? Or was he just trying to prove himself? Was it love or selfishness that fueled him? Had Ruby really tricked him, played on his good nature? Or had he known deep down, and hadn't cared? Was that why? Why Dean was suffering?

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well - _

_Well, look at what well-meant did_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all the earth be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed_

_Dean, saving you_

_I promise no good deed _

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Sam had meant well. Had wanted to save Dean, save everyone. Make up for his past mistakes. Yeah, that had worked out so well. Not only had **he** nearly brought the freaking apocalypse, but he got Dean stuck in hell again. Had caused Dean more suffering, suffering that it seemed not even Castiel could get him out of. "Fine!" Sam shouted, facing the heaven's, eyes flooded with tears, "Fine! I give up! I'm evil. I'm wicked! I can't save him! Can't save anyone!" Sam began to sob, "Never again. I'll never try to save anyone again. Never again!"

oOoOoOo

Like I said, not a happy ending, but I'm not entirely sure I want it to end there. Still, I don't know if I could add more without it sucking. We'll see, for now though, it is complete.


End file.
